minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Move
BEFORE YOU READ, PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL CREEPYPASTAS ARE FAKE, INCLUDING THIS ONE. ''' "Don't move." I woke up, tied to a chair. The area was dark and foggy. "What are you?" I said, sweating. "Why did you kidnap me?" The figure in the dark chuckled. "Don't you know?" He said. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. And when the figure was in front of me, he turned on the rusty lamp he was holding and put it on a wooden desk.With the light, I could see his face clearly. His eyes were blank, ferocious, and he showed me a deadly grin. I was about to scream, when he put his finger on my lips. I began trying to shake out of the chair, but then the figure said, "Don't move, Jason." And I stopped... Before all of this... Hi, I'm Jason. I'm writing this because I found something in Minecraft! It's so weird, though. I was running around my world, and I stumbled over a dungeon. The dungeon wasn't normal. It's color was bloodshot red, and there were gray skulls lying in the entrance. I slowly walked to the entrance, and there was a sign saying, "NOTCH'S SECRET DUNGEON" I couldn't believe it. Could this be Notch's Dungeon? So to figure it out, I decided to go in. I went inside, and there was a labyrinth of netherrack. Then an automatic message popped up in the chat: "IN ORDER TO GO INTO NOTCH'S DUNGEON, YOU MUST PROVE YOU ARE WORTHY BY PASSING THIS LABYRINTH" I groaned. ''Yeah, right. ''I thought, giggling. Well, I made a mistake, because I ended up cheating in the labyrinth. I turned on Creative Mode, flew past the whole labyrinth, landed at the end and turned on survival mode again. "Piece of cake," I muttered, and I saw a sign greeting me. "YOU HAVE PROVED YOU ARE WORTH337474748489333344512441241111311" The ending of the sign creeped me though, and then an automated message popped up suddenly, and it shocked me: "YOU HAVE PROVOKED A DEMON. GOOD LUCK" I froze in place, scared. Sweat dropped down my cheeks. A DEMON? Then I decided to make a run for it. I ran through the dungeon, trying to get out, but then, I heard evil laughter. Just then, I lagged and fell to my death. "JASON FELL OUT OF THE WORLD D3M0N" Right now I was breathing hard, I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. And just then, I turned around, and a figure hit me on the head, knocking me out... "Don't move.", it muttered I woke up, tied to a chair. The area was dark and foggy. "What are you?" I said, sweating. "Why did you kidnap me?" The figure in the dark chuckled. "Don't you know?" He said. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. And when the figure was in front of me, he turned on the rusty lamp he was holding and put it on a wooden desk. With the light, I could see his face clearly. His eyes were blank, ferocious, and he showed me a deadly grin. I was about to scream, when he put his finger on my lips. I began trying to shake out of the chair, but then... "Don't move, Jason." And I stopped. The figure wore a cyan shirt and dark blue pants. I inhaled deeply, opened my mouth, and words flew: "You are Herobrine, aren't you?" "Herobrine," the figure chuckled, and said softly, "Yes, I am. And I told you, don't move. Even your mouth. It's not an order. It's a friendly warning." "Oh yeah?" I exclaimed. "What's going to happen, will this whole place explode?" Herobrine shook his head slowly. Then, he crouched down to me. "Tell me, Jason." He said softly. "Do you know what a demon is?" I nodded my head, and said, "It's an evil being that causes trouble, like you." "Exactly." Herobrine stood up, grinning. "And when you move," He said, cackling in his breath. "It will wake the centipede under you, and after that, it will extract your organs, suck your blood out of your body and you will be nothing but a corpse." I looked under, and saw a giant black centipede with razor sharp teeth. It slept silently, but still looks awake to kill. "Oh god." I muttered. I stood dead still, trying not to move an inch. Herobrine laughed and went away saying, "I hope I see your corpse next night, Jason." ''Wait, did I bring my pocket knife? '' I thought, slowly reaching for my pocket silently. After about some time, I touched something sharp. "Yes." I muttered, getting out the pocket knife. "Cut the ropes, Jason." I said to myself, and slowly I started cutting the ropes. Just then, when I cut free of my left hand, something must've triggered it, because the centipede's red eyes suddenly turned to me. It growled. I froze, trying to be still as possible so the centipede might think I'm a lifeless figure. Well, it didn't work because the centipede roared and leaped at me, but I'm too young to die! I flipped myself over, dodging the centipede's attack. I cut free of my other hand, and I was free. It's just me and the centipede. It growled. I growled back at it to intimidate it. Holding my pocket knife as a weapon, I charged at the centipede. It leaped at me once again. I dodged the attack and stabbed it in the back. Blue liquid began spraying out. (I suppose it was blood) The centipede roared in pain as I stabbed it one more time, and it just laid there motionless. I began to get tired, though. But then, I saw Herobrine. He was standing in front of me. "I guess this is a showdown." I said, holding my knife firmly. "Correct." Herobrine said, grabbing a weapon what looked like a sword. "I will escape after I kill you." I said, shaking. "Oh really?" Herobrine said, cackling. "I'm a demon. I have imortality." "We'll see," I said, and we both charged like thunder at each other, and... '''END OF STORY SEQUEL COMING SOON! Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Long Pastas Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas